


Applying Gravity

by fringeperson



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Old Fic, the pairing is kind of only there if you squint though, was a birthday fic for a friend but I got the wrong ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Alan and Hitomi suffering from a little gravity. It might have been accidental, but it might not have...~Originally posted in '11
Relationships: Kanzaki Hitomi/Allen Schezar
Kudos: 1





	Applying Gravity

Allen watched as Dilandau approached his Hitomi across the training yard. He knew that the girl from the Mystic Moon was uncomfortable around the allied but callous young man, so for her sake he was keeping a close eye on all possible interactions between them. Not for Van, and whatever his men said, not for himself either.

Well, maybe for himself a little bit.

She intrigued him, confused him even sometimes. He wanted to solve the puzzle that was Hitomi.

Watching her so closely as he was meant that, fortunately, he was aware of when she noticed Dilandau's approach and appeared to casually wander in his direction.

Allen smiled as she within easy speaking distance of him. It was so much easier to try solving the riddle when she was willing to be in his company and allow her to inspect him.

That they had the pressing matter of getting Van his throne back put a dampener on things, but Hitomi still seemed more than happy to spend time with him and let him quiz her about anything and everything.

"Look out!" someone yelled, and normally Allen would know exactly who, but he saw it at that moment as well and could only act.

The complication came when Hitomi also saw the incoming shrapnel from the practice battle as well and made to run out of the way just as Allen reached to shield her from it.

The clash and slight tangle caused by the collision resulted in Allen on top of Hitomi - so she was safe at least - but the landing had dazed the girl.

"Hitomi?" he called gently.

"Al..." Hitomi said, then her green eyes closed and she sighed. No, swooned. She'd passed out.

Allen quickly picked the girl up and hurried her to the room he'd given her. There were medical supplies there.

Once he was through her door, Allen did the unthinkable and stumbled. Thankfully Hitomi landed on her bed. However, he landed on top of her as well. It was somewhat painful.

"Ow," Hitomi said, blinking awake and hesitantly raising a hand to her lip, then her forehead. "What happened? I remember hitting my head, but..."

"I'm terribly sorry Hitomi," Allen said.

Hitomi blinked up at him and noticed that his lip was busted as well. "Allen?" Her cheeks were red and her hand was hovering over her lips once more.

"I'm afraid we fell," he said simply.

For some reason, Hitomi's cheeks became even redder.


End file.
